Haji's girl
by darisu-chan
Summary: “This will be a Valentine’s Day that no one will forget,” both, Solomon and Karl thought as they got prepared for their show.


**Disclaimer: I don't own blood+ only the plot.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to all my friends and for all the people that keep reading my stories. Hope you enjoy it!**

Haji's girl

"This will be a Valentine's Day that no one will forget," both, Solomon and Karl thought as they got prepared for their show.

Saya, Diva and Haji were sitting in Nathan's theatre; the three were really pissed 'because it was Valentine's Day, and they didn't want to spend it in the theatre watching whatever Nathan had prepared for them.

_Queens and chevalier, _Nathan said, _in a few minutes you'll see a show that I've been preparing for months to amuse you. I know you'll be shock, especially you Saya. And now let's see your gift for Valentine's Day._

_What did he mean by "you'll be shock, especially you Saya"? _Saya asked Haji with curiosity in her eyes.

_I really don't know Saya. _He said.

The lights went down, and then a single light appeared in the middle of the stage revealing two figures that were Solomon and Karl standing with microphones in their hands,

_Oh my gosh! _Saya said.

_What are they doing? _Diva said really shocked.

Haji didn't say anything but, like Diva, he was shocked.

_Saya, _Solomon said, _we dedicate this song for you._

_Nani?! _Saya, Haji and Diva said at the same time.

Then the music started to sound, Solomon took the microphone and began to sing:

_Haji is an enemy  
Yeah I know he's been a good enemy of mine  
but lately something's changed, that ain't hard to define  
Haji's got himself a girl, and I wanna make her mine  
_

Then Karl took a step to the front and began to sing:

_And she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night_

Everybody was shocked!

_The phantom can sing? _Saya asked.

_I thought he only knew how to dance. _Haji said matter-of-factly.

_Oh my god! _Diva could only say that.

Then both, Solomon and Karl began to sing:

_You know I wish that I had Haji's girl  
I wish that I had Haji's girl  
where can I find a queen like that?_Saya blushed terribly, Haji had an angry face and Diva was about to collapsed.

The song continued with Solomon singing:

_I'll play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but  
the point is probably moot  
_

_What a pervert_, Haji said when he heard the part _"I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute"._

_Have he ever heard us talkin' cute, honey? _Saya asked Haji.

_Well, NOW we are talkin' cute love. _Haji said and that made Saya blushed.

Karl continued:

_'Cause she's watchin' him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holdin' her in his arms, late late at night  
_

_They are going to die! _Diva said while looking for something to kill them.

_Diva, for the first time I agree with you. _Haji said preparing to attack.

_Calm down the two of you, they are only expressing their feelings._Saya told them.

_Whatever! _Both said really angry now.

Solomon sang:

_And I'm looking in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me__._

And Karl sang:

_I've been creepy, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?_

_Well, he has been really creepy lately. _Diva said thinking about all the times when he freaked her out, and to freak Diva you must be really creepy.

_Tell me, why can't I find a queen like that?_Both sang.

_  
__Here it is a queen that looks like Saya and she IS your queen. _Haji said to himself really annoyed by the blonde and the phantom.

_You know I wish that I had Haji's girl  
I wish that I had Haji's girl  
I want Haji's girl  
Where can I find a queen like that?  
Like Haji's girl  
I wish that I had Haji's girl  
I wanna piece of Haji's girl  
Where can I find a queen like that_

And with that their show ended, but apparently for Nathan not, he appeared on stage, took a microphone and began to sing:

_You know I wish I was Haji's girl_

_I wish I was Haji's girl_

_I want Saya's boy_

_Where can I find a chevalier like that?_

Solomon and Karl were in a total shock, Diva began to laugh, Haji was totally embarrassed and he blushed terribly, and Saya, well she was really mad.

_What the…? Nathan how could you? HAJI'S MINE! _Saya screamed, and with her katana she began to made attempts to kill him.

_Aren't you stopping her, Haji? _Solomon asked him.

_No, I have other things to do, right Diva? _Haji said with an evil grinned.

_Like what? _Karl asked a little terrified.

_Mmm, something like this! _Diva said while holding her sword in the air.

Neither of the three could escape the wrath of the angry Saya, Haji and Diva.

Please review!


End file.
